


A Tale of Two Automatons

by Robotmieser



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotmieser/pseuds/Robotmieser
Summary: This is an OC I use for rp, but my girlfriend said i should try writing a fancfic sometime!





	1. The Tenebraen Traveler

The Choco- Bros were sitting down at Takka's Diner at Hammerhead in Liede, and as they were delving into their meal, they saw a hooded figure with (at least, these features were visible from beneath the hood) very dirty blonde locks and deep blue eyes stumble into the parking lot of Hammerhead, obviously having braved the heat of the desert from their origin point to this destination. 

“H-hey guys, should we go check it out? He seems pretty beat” The blonde one named Prompto spoke up, having finished his small order of fries he'd ordered compared to the burgers everyone else had ordered. “Nah, probably just a drifter or vagrant” The burly olive skinned muscle head named Gladiolus said, barely looking up from his burger, scarfing into it, Ignis' cooking was good, but the Brit had too much concern with a thing called “Proper Diet” so whenever they ate out somewhere in their adventures, Gladio wolfed down his food like no tomorrow. The green eyed man with glasses; that made them follow this foreign phrase to Gladio, spoke up at their gossiping “At any rate he seems to be approaching, so I'd suggest you'd hush down unless you wish to make a scene”

The stranger walked up to the counter, removing his hood showing a more feminine face almost a womanly face, however his toned body betrayed his facial features. Prompto had to take a double take to make sure it was a man, the scene from his favorite tactical stealth game made by the weirdest man on the planet, Kojima came to his mind. Takka was the first to speak at the man standing there, saying a rather timid “M-may I help you s-sir?” The man spoke his voice sounding raspy “Do you have any water sir?” He coughed before continuing “I have traveled a long ways after being lost in the wild” Takka nodded, pouring a glass of water and saying “That'll be 1 gil” 

After the man payed and drank the water, he began stepping out, as if to return from the hellscape he had just been in. Prompto, the kind caring soul he is trotted over and tapped the man on the shoulder, saying “W-wait a minute sir, where are you going?” The feminine man looked back at the skinny man saying “Ah, I 'm trying to make my way to Tenebrae, to my ancestral home, I was on there by boat, however it was sunk by magitek troopers for “Being In Territorial Water” as they put it.” Prompto's eyes sparkled a bit before sputtering out “W-well after we go to Altissia, we're gonna be on our way to Tenebrae and then to the Imperial City, maybe you can travel with us!” Both Gladio and Noctis sighed, both at Prompto's kindness, and that there would be a potential liability now with the group.”

 

Hope everyone liked chapter 1, don't worry, there'll be more!


	2. TeknoMagik

“So, what is your name anyway?” Prompto asked after the man had been cleared for traveling with them by the King and his Retainers. The man spoke up, throat now no longer rough, his voice saying “Matthew, Matthew Tepes, and you must be Prompto Argentum, as I have heard the others speak fondly of you.” Prompto blushed, saying in his head “They're fond of me?” A blush rising to his cheeks across his freckled cheeks and nose.

The man's face frowned a slight bit in concern “Your face is growing warm, are you alright?” Prompto merely blushed more, saying lowly “Is it that much of a blush?” The dirty blond nodded, placing a hand against the smaller blond's head, taking his temperature through his hand and nodding “Hm, well, you're not sick, as far as I can tell, shall we follow the prince?” Prompto nodded, those annoying requests from people already slowing Noctis down enough, he didn't need this slowing down now. 

They both walked out to the Regalia, where Noctis was refilling the fuel tank looking bored waiting. “Ugh, why do cars need to be refilled?” The midnight blue haired boy asked to himself, with Ignis making a rather parental retort of “Well why don't you eat your vegetables?” Causing Noctis to roll his eyes like a scolded child. Matthew looked at Prompto and questioned saying “Are they lovers, parent and child or is Ignis just the team mother?” Prompto thought for a second, looking up and responding with the simple mathematician's answer of “Yes” Matthias had a look that said “Ah, I see” Before they all piled up in the car, Noctis realized he'd have to drive for the time being, as he refused to be scrunched up in the back with the wall of meat. 

On the way to Cape Caem the gang stopped in Lestallum, to pick up Iris, causing the three men in the back to groan more as there would be even less wiggle room, but on the inside, Gladio was secretly happy his sister would tag along with them, smiling on the inside at least as he scooched with Prompto and Matthew to make room. Iris looked at the new party member, greeting him and saying “Oh, hello, you're new, my name's Iris, what's yours?!” smiling happily. The tomgirl replied, saying “Matthew, nice to meet you missus Amiticia, Gladio has said much about you-” This caused Gladio to reach over with the speed of a warp strike and smack his head in embarrassment, causing the dirty blond to let out a sound akin to a mix betwixt “Ack!” and “Ouch!”for a second.

After their drive to Caem, and realizing the boat needed mythril to be fixed, Noctis sighed saying “More driving? And to the Vesperpool?” Matthew sighed saying “Well, I'm sure it can't be that bad.”

He was later proven very wrong by the humid wet place known as the Vesperpool. “I know it's called the Vesperpool for a reason, BUT IT'S SO HUMID!” The dirty blonde cried out, complaining with Prompto about the sorry state of the weather only to be shut up by the Emo McScreamo of the group, Noctis, saying “Guys be quiet, let's just get this over with quick as possible.”

And their trip would only get worse upon seeing imperial forces near the ruins they needed to scour for their mythril


End file.
